The Bond (Bahasa)
by christine.linardi
Summary: Yuya tiba-tiba diincar oleh seseorang. bagaimana usaha Kyo dan lainnya untuk menangkap orang itu? Cerita terinspirasi dari Samurai deeper Kyo, Criminal Minds, novel-novel harlequinn. semua karakter murni punya Kamijyo Akimine (kecuali OC seperti Kato, Riichi) please enjoy Please review.. ak mau dengar komentar kalian. terima kasih.
1. PROLOG

**PROLOG**

_**Tanggal 10 Juli 2017**_

"ampun.. jangan bunuh aku, lepaskan aku. Aku akan kembali bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu Kato, kamu satu-satunya di dunia untukku." Riichi menangis ketakutan melihat mantan kekasihnya menggila setelah membunuh kekasihnya ketika mereka sedang bermesraan.

"aku membencimu tetapi juga mencintaimu Riichi. Sejak pisah denganmu, perasaanku selalu sakit. Aku mencara lain yang lain tetapi tidak ketemu. Aku juga teringat penolakan di panti. Dan aku belajar 1 hal, kamu adalah obsesiku. Aku selalu bersamamu. Ini adalah cara terbaik supaya kamu selalu melihatku." Kato memasukkan dirinya dengan paksa ke Riichi dan mencekik erat leher perempuan itu. Perempuaan itu semakin lama semakin lemah daan lemas karena kekurangan oksigen dan meninggal. Kato-lah orang terakhir yang dilihat Riichi.

Pada malam dini hari dan hujan deras, Kato membawa 2 mayat ke mobil antik yang dimilikinya. Kato pergi ke pondok, tempat yang paling berkesan buat Kato. Karena di tempat itulah, Kato dan Riichi pertama kali bercinta. Kato mengubur Riichii di halaman belakang pondok itu. Kato menyetir kembali menjauh dari pondok dan tempat dia tinggal. Kato mengeluarkan mayat yang satunya. Mayat laki-laki. Mayat itu ditikam dengan sadis. Mayat itu dibiarkan saja telanjang dan dibuang di tengah jalan oleh Kato.

_**Tanggal 10 agustus 2017, 10 sept 2017, 10 okt 2017, 10 nov 2017, dst.**_

"Kato.. kamu akan membawakanku teman kan? Aku tidak mau sendirian." Pertama kali Riichi muncul di mimpi Kato tepat pada tanggal 10 dini hari. Mimpi itu membuat Kato ketakutan dan menggila. Pada malam itu, Kato mencari perempuan yang memiliki fisik yang serupa dengan Riichi. Dia menggoda perempuan itu dan memaksanya bercinta dengannya, sambil meneriakkan nama Riichi, kemudian mencekiknya sampai mati. Dia membawa gadis itu dan dikuburkannya bersama Riichi. Kato teringat sensasi kejadian yang dirasakan 1 bulan yang lalu ketika dia membunuh Riichi. Ternyata Kato menyukainya. Kato suka memiliki kendali itu. Kato terobsesi unuk itu. Kato mulai mengincar semua perempuan yang berambut pirang, umur 20-an, tinggi sekitar 160 cm. Kato mempunyai catatan para gadis yang diincarnya, dia tahu harus memangsa ke mana. Menjadi kasir di toko buku dan memiliki wajah yang tampan membuat semua mudah. Dengan mudah dia menarik perhatian perempuan,, mengajaknya ngobrol untuk tahu aktivitas mereka. Menculik, memperkosa, dan mencekik mereka hingga mati. Itulah pola yang tertanam dalam diri Kato. Kato selalu memilih wanita yang tinggal sendirian atau memiliki teman yang sedikit. Kewaspadaan dia membuat dia tidak pernah dicurigai. Dan para perempuan yang hilang tidak ada yang mencarinya, sehingga tidak ada media yang memberitakannya.


	2. PART 1

**PART 1**

_**Tanggal 9 Feb 2018**_

_**Malam hari, Di sebuah bar…**_

Memiliki luas yang pas untuk sebuah bar. Bar tersebut memiliki suasana yang bagus, cocok unttuk bertemu pasangan, teman. Lagu yang dialunkan pop, easy listening dimainkan live piano oleh seorang gadis untuk menambah kesan _cozy_ bar tersebut. Gadis yang sedang memainkan lagu "_my heart will go on (by: Celine Dion)"_ cukup menarik, tidak bisa dbilang sangat cantik, tetap gadis itu memiliki _charm_ tersendiri. Gadis itu ramping, memiliki mata hijau. Rambut yang panjang dan bewarna pirang, kulit putih. _Dress _hitam yang dipakainya menambahkan pesonanya.

*clap.. clapp..clap*

Pemilik bar bertepuk tangan dan mendekati gadis itu, "Yuya sayang.. permainanmu sungguh indah. Tetapi tidak melebihi kecantikanmu." "Hahahaha… kamu selalu pintar memuji wanita, Yuki. Karena itu banyak wanita yang jatuh dalam pelukanmu, bukan?" Yuya menjawab dengan wajah malu dan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pujian Yuki. "Tidak, Yuya sayang.. apa yang aku katakan benar adanya. Ketikka kamu bekerja di sini, banyak pengunjung baru yang datang dan membuat bar inj semakin ramai. Lihat sasuke! memandangimu dengan kagum (sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang malu2 karena tertangkap basah oleh Yukimura yang sedang memandangi Yuya). Sasuke adalah salah satu pekerja di Kafe Mibu milik Yukimura. Sasuke adalah bartender yang berbakat. Dia masih muda, umur 20 tetapi kemampuannya dalam membuat minuman jangan pernah diragukan. Sasuke menyayangi Yuya sebagai kakak. Sasuke selalu terpana terhadap Yuya ketika Yuya memainkan lagu tersebut.

Yuya tertawa mendengar jawaban pemilik bar itu. " Yukimura.. jangan menggoda Sasuke." Sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, "apa kamu suka permainanku? Kamu ingin mendengarkan lagu apalagi sebelum aku pulang, Sasuke?" "aku suka mendengarkan kakak main. Permainan kakak selalu membuat aku kagum!" Sasuke menjawab dengan semangat dan setelah dia sadar kalau terlalu semangat, mukanya memerah karena malu. "Owhhh.. apa Sasuke menembak Yuya? Sasuke… kamu cute sekali. Izinkan Yukimura ini memelukmu" sambil mengatakan itu, Yuki berlari mendekati Sasuke dan ingjn memeluk dia. Tapi… Sasuke menghindar dan menahan pelukan Yukimura "Bodoh.. siapa yang mau dipeluk sama kamu, dasar Yuki bodoh. Sampai 100 tahun pun aku juga nggak akan mau dipeluk sama kamu. Aku bukan anak kecil umur 10 tahun." "Justru karenaa sifat pemarahmu itu, Yuki suka menggoda kamu Sasuke." Jawab Kosuke dengan tertawa (salah satu pelayan bar) "sudah.. sudah.. kalian itu.. Hahaha.. akhirnyaa aku akan memainkan lagu terakhir untuk mengakhiri malam ini." Yuya kembali berjalan ke piano dan memainkan lagu terakhirnya _Gift of a friend (by: Demi Lovato)_.

_**Tanggal 10 Feb 2018, jam 12.15 **_

_Setelah permainan selesai.. Dan semua mulaai bersih-bersih untuk menutup bar.. _

"Semuaa.. aku pulang dulu yaa.." Yuya melambaikan tangan ke semuanya (para pelayan bar). "hati-hati Yuya.." "hati-hati.. sampai jumpa besok" "Yuya sayang.. hati-hati.." "kakak hati-hati. Kalau sudah sampai rumah tolong kabari aku." "hahhaha.. pasti.. aku akan mengabari kamu Sasuke. Kamu juga.. harus hati-hati" Yuya mengatakan itu sambil mengecup pipi Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke malu. meregangkan tangannya dan berjalan ke bartender. _Sambil berjalan keluar_ "Ahhh… akhirnya selesai juga kerjaku dan pulang." Yuya meregangkan tangannya.

_Setelah Yuya berjalan beberapa menit.. Tiba-tiba dari belakang.._

Yuya disekap oleh seseorang. Seorang laki yang ramping tetapi tubuhnya kuat, penuh dengan otot. "Kau akan bergabung dengan Riichi. Kau akan bergabung dengan Riichi." Yuya meronta-ronta dan berusaha menahan tangan pria itu agar tidak berhasil membius Yuya..

_Beberapa menit setelah Yuya keluar dari bar.._

"Yukiiiiii… pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku mau pulang. Aku mau mengantarkan buku ke kakak dulu." Sasuke berteriak sambil mengangkat buku catatan Yuya yang terjatuh di bar. "owhhh.. owhhh.. owhhh.. akhirnya Sasuke mengejar Yuya. Hati-hati Sasuke.." "dasar Yuki bodoh." Jawab Sasuke sambil merengut.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dan mengendarai sepeda motornya. Ketika dia berkendara, dia melihat Yuya dari belakang. Sebelum Sasuke berteriak memanggil Yuya.. Sasuke melihat orang itu. Orang itu berpakaian serba hitam. Memakai tudung kepala dan menyekap Yuya dari belakang. Seketika itu Sasuke menginjak gas motornya dan ketika sudah di dekat orang itu, Sasuke lompat dari motor. Dia mendorong oran tersebut dan berhasil menyelamatkan Yuya.

Kato yang kaget karena Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan mendorongnya. Kato marah sekali. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat perasaan saat melihat laki-laki lain di dekat Riichi. Begitu marahnya Kato, hingga dia mengeluarkan pisau yang dibawanya. Dia mulai maju menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke bukan orang lemah, Sasuke bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sasuke berhasil menghindar dan menyerang kembali orang tersebut. Dia memutar tangan orang tersebut dan menjatuhkaan pisau yang dipegang Kato. Sasuke berhasil mendorong orang itu hingga jatuh. Keahlian Sasuke berhasil membalikkan keadaan, tetapi.. Sasuke lengah. Dia lengah karena ada Yuya. "kakak"nya yang harus dilindungi. Perhatian Sasuke terpecah. Ketika Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan ke Yuya, orang itu berdiri dan mengambil pisaunya kembali. Berlari ke Sasuke, Sasuke terlambat menghindar sehingga Sasuke kena tusuk "Kamu tidak akan bisa merebutnya dariku." Kato membisikkan itu ketika menusuk Sasuke. Kato mencabutnya, Sasuke terjatuh dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Yuya yang melihat kejadian itu, dia berteriak dengan kencang. Teriakan Yuya menarik perhatian orang, orang-orang penasaran dan mulai mendekat. Orang-orang tersebut kaget melihat Ssuke mengeluarkan banyak darah. Mereka menelepon ambulans serta polisi.

Kato panik mendengar teriakan Yuya dan melihat orang yang berdatangan. Keadaan ini adalah keadaan yang pertama yang pernah dialaminya. Dia tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan dalam menculik seorang wanita seperti yang sebelumnya. Kato akhirnya lari.. tetapi oraang-orang tersebut tidak ada yang sadar atas hilanngya Kato. Kato ingat wajah Yuya karena dia salah satu pelanggan yang sering ke tempat dia kerja. Ambisi Kato berubah, dia akan mengincar Yuya kembali. Karena tempat Yuya akan bersama Riichi. Tidak akan ada wanita yang berhasil lari darinya.


	3. PART 2

**PART 2**

_**Di rumah sakit**_

"siapkan ruang operasi" "pasien mengalami pendarahan hebat." "kita butuh tranfusi darah." Dokter dan perawat meembawa Sasuke ke ruang operasi utnuk ditangani. Yuya menunggu duduk dan menangis diam. "Yuya, kamu tidak apa-apa? Lebih baik kamu diperiksa juga." Yuki mendekati Yuya dan memeluk bahu sambil menenangkan Yuya. Yuya menggeleng dan Yukimura melanjutkan "tenang saja, Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke orang yang kuat. Dia tidak akan menyerah." Meskipun Yukimura mengatakan dengan tenang, tetapi tangan yang memeluk Yuya juga bergemetar. Tidak ada yang ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Sasuke adalah orang yang pentig buat mereka berdua.

_Setelah 1 jam.. dokter keluar.._

Yuya bangkit dan menuju dokter "Sasuke.. bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dokter.. tolonglah dia.. aku mohon." "Yuya.. tenanglah.. biarkan dokter bicara." Yuki berusaha menenangkan Yuya, tetapi dirinya sendiri juga tidak sabar. "semua berjalan lancar. Tusukan pasien cukup dalam dan dia mengalami shock serta pendarahan hebat. Untung belum terlambat. Dia masih bisa diseleamatkan. Masa kritis juga sudah lewat. Tetapi dia harus tetap dipantau. Kita tunggu sampai dia bangun." "Terima kasih.. Terima kasih dokter" Yuki menjawabnya dengan air mata menggenang. Yuya yang mendegar itu, kakinya tiba2 lemas dan dia jatuh lemas sambil menangis "terima kasih.. terima kasih Sasuke.. karena masih hidup."

_**Di kantor polisi**_

"semua… kita mendapat kasus spesial. Yuki meminta tolong kita secara pribadi untuk menangani sebuah kasus." Muramasa sebagai kepala polisi membawa berkas laporan dan memberikan ke anak buahnya. "hooo.. Yuki akhirnya terlibat kasus? Kasus dengan wanita? Pasti menarik melihat Yuki yang cerdik itu dalam masalah." Bontenmaru menyela sebelum membaca laporan itu sambil tertawa. "dasar Yuki cabul." Akari menyela dengan tertawa. "hmmm.. ini menarik. Sasuke menjadi korban tusuk dan Yuya diincar?" Mendengar gumaman Akira, Bontenmaru dan Akari saling berpandangan dan membaca isi laporan tersebut. Dengan tampang yang berubah serius, Akari berkata "menurut laporan dari para saksi, Tempat kejadian bukan tempat yang sering dikunjungi atau dilewati di malam hari. Tempat itu sepi, cocok untuk melakukan kejahatan. Tempat kejadian mulai ramai ketika para saksi mendengar teriakan seseorang. Para saksi melihat pemuda terjatuh mengeluarkan banyak darah."

"keterangan para saksi tidak banyak membantu. Hanya sebagian kecil dari para saksi melihat ada orang yang berlari menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Orang itu memakai baju serba hitam dan tudung kepala. Jenis kelamin juga tidak dapat dipastikan." Bon melanjutkan. "Menurut kalian, bagaimana?" "orang itu sudah lama mengincar Yuya." Hotaru menjawab. Akira bertanya "bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" "hmmm.. kenapa ya? Entahlah, aku lupa." Dan hotaru kembali ke laptopnya tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Dia tahu jam pulang Yuya dan jalan pulang yang selalu dilewati Yuya. Pelaku menemukan tempat yang pas selama melewati jalanan tersebut." Bon menjelaskan "Aku setuju dengan kalian. Orang ini sudah lama mengincar Yuya. Kemungkinan besar, tesangka adalah orang yang sering berhubungan dengan Yuya. Hotaru, cari orang atau kenalan Yuya yang mungkin jadi tersangka dalam kasus ini. Dan aktivitas Yuya selama 6 bulan terakhir ini." "iyaaaa." Hotaru menjawab dengan malas.

Hotaru selalu menjawab seperti itu. Tetapi Hotaru juga memiliki jiwa keadilan yang besar seperti semua. Hotaru jenius di bidang komputer. Semua info dan data dapat ditemukan dengan mudah. Di ruangan itu, di mana semua berdebat dan berdiskusi, ada seorang pria yang memiliki mata merah, mendengar dan memperhatikan dengan seksama. Dia tidak pernah ikut berdebat atau berdiskusi, dia hanya memikirkan di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia adalah "_Ace"_ di kepolisian. "Kyo, menurutmu bagaimana?" Muramasa bertanya "Hnn.. orang itu bodoh kalau mengincar _dogface_" Kyo mmenjawab dengan sigkat. Meskipun Kyo seolah-olah tidak peduli, tetapi dia peduli. Dia peduli sama wanita itu, peduli sama Yuya.

_Kilas balik…_

2 tahun lalu..

Kyo dan Yuya bertemu di bar. Kyo,dkk sering pergi ke bar milik Yukimura untuk minum dan _hang out. _Malam itu, permainan perdana Yuya benar-benar membuat Kyo tertarik. Yuya memakai gaun yang sedikit terbuka. Gaun yang sedikit menunjukkan belahan dadanya. Ketika permainan selesai dan Yuya ingin beristirahat, ada sekelompok laki-laki yang menggoda Yuya. Kumupulan laki-laki itu mulai menarik tangan Yuya dan menyentuh bokong Yuya. Sebelum Yuya marah daan bertindak, Kyo sudah di sana. Kyo menghajar kumpulan laki-laki itu dengan mudah dan Yuki yang melihat kejadian itu marah dan mengusir kumpulan laki-laki itu. "terima …." Yuya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, tetapi belum selesai Kyo menyela "Huh.. Mata mereka sudah rusak. Apa yang bisa dilihat dari cewek jelek ini. Dada rata.. (sambil memegang dada Yuya)" "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa… apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau meremas.. meremass…." Yuya tidak bisa melanjutkan karena dia sangat malu. Dia ingin meninju Kyo tetapi Kyo menghindar dan menangkap tangan Yuya. "Hahaha…Kamu menarik. _Dogface_ lebih baik kamu kembali bermain piano, daripada teriak-teriak terus. Telingaku sakit." Kyo mengatakan sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya dan tersenyum tipis. "Namaku bukan _dogface, _namaku Yuya. Dasar bodoh." Yuya menjawab dengan berteriak.

"Yuya sayangg.. aku minta maaf di hari pertama kamu bekerja, ada kejadian seperti gini." Yuki menggenggam Yuya "tidak apa-apa Yuki. Aku baik-baik saja." Yuya menjawab dengan tersenyum. "senang mendengarnya. Dan Kyo hanya menggoda kamu. Kamu tidak perlu takut atau khawatir. Dia adalah polisi." "Heh?! Laki-laki cabul itu polisi?" "Hahaha.. iya. Dia polisi. Bahkan salah satu polisi terbaik di sini. Lebih baik kamu mendinginkan kepala sebentar dan mulai bekerja lagi." Setelah Yuya pergi menjauh ke ruangan istirahat, Kyo tetap melihat Yuya _Dalam pikirannya "wanita yang menarik." _

Semua yang berada di bar tercengang melihat kejadian itu. Tidak pernah ada yang melihat Kyo seperti itu. Kyo yang biasanya tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitar. Dia hanya menikmati minum dan ditemani wanita yang biasanya bergabung karena tertarik dengaan Kyo cs. "aku tidak pernah melihatmu marah seperti tadi Kyo." Akari membuka percakapan. "hahaha… apakah ini yang namanya mendekati akhir zaman? Kyo jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. HAHAAHAHA…" Bon menyela. "Hnnnnn.." Kyo mendiamkan Bon secara langsung dengan tatapan tajam. "lebih baik kamu minum saja Bon, daripada bicara yang nggak-nggak." Akira bicara dan tertawa setelah melihat Bon terdiam. "Betul.. betull.. otak Bon kecil sih." Hotaru menambahkan. "hahaha.. badan besar, otak kecil. Benar-benar Bon" Akari tertawa "KALIANN…" Bon marah dan terjadi pertengkaran konyol antara Kyo cs.

"Dia menarik, bukan? Seperti yang Akari katakan. Aku tidak pernah melihat kamu hilang kendali seperti ini Kyo. Apa kamu tertarik dengan dia?" Kyo diam saja. Tidak meengharapkan jawaban dari Kyo, Yuki tersenyum dan menambahkan "Jangan terlalu keras sama dia, Kyo. Dia baru hari ini bekerja. Kau tahu sangat sulit cari pianis yang bagus. _anyway,_ _thank you _Kyo. Karena sudah menyelamatkan Yuya. Dan ini minuman buat kalian, ucapan terima kasih dari pemilik bar." Setelah Yuki menjauh, Kyo tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia hilang kendali. Yang dia tahu, dia harus menjaga wanita ini.

_Kilas balik selesai._

_Kembali ke kantor polisi _

"Kyo, menurutmu bagaimana?" Muramasa bertanya "Hnn.. orang itu bodoh kalau mengincar _dogface_" Kyo menjawab dengan singkat. Meskipun Kyo seolah-olah tidak peduli, tetapi dia peduli. Mendegar jawaban itu, Muramasa hanya tersenyum. "Baik anak-anak waktunya pembagian tugas. Hotaru, kamu di sini. Akari dan akira ke TKP. Periksa kembali dan tanyai penduduk sekitar. Bon dan Kyo kalian ke rumah sakit. Minta keterangan dari Yuya. Sasuke belum sadar, jadi kita harus menunggu. " "BAIK! SIAP!" semua serentak menjawab kecuali tentu saja Hotaru dan Kyo.


	4. PART 3

**PART 3**

_**Di rumah sakit.**_

Sudah 2 hari, Yuya tidak pulang. Yuya hanya pulang mengambil baju, dan kembali ke rumah sakit. Tidak peduli sekuat apapun, kejadian yang dialami tetap membuat dia ketakutan. Yuya tidak ingin sendiri. Yuya menemani Sasuke. Yuki jugga berada di sana, menemani Yuya dan Sasuke. Yuki tidak memaksa Yuya untuk pulang, karena Yuki tahu lebih aman kalau Yuya ada di jangkauannya, sehingga Yuki bisa melindunginya. "Yo.. Yuki.. bagaimana keadaan anak didikmu?" mendengar suara Bon yang menyapa Yuki. Yuki lebih tenang, karena setidaknya ada 2 orang tambahan yang bisa menjaga Yuya. "seperti yang kalian lihat. Sasuke masih belum sadarkan diri. Tapi kata dokter semua tidak apa-apa." Sambil melihat Yuya, "tetapi mungkin Yuya masih ketakutan dan shock. Yuya.. mungkin kamu bisa keluar dari rumah sakit untuk mencari udara segar. Kyo bisa menemani kamu." "Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin menunggu Sasuke sampai bangun." Sambil menepuk pundak Yuya, "yang dikatakan Yuki benar. Carilah udara segar, istirahatlah. kamu tidak perlu menunggu Sasuke terus. Sasuke baik-baik saja. Carilah makan, minta Kyo bayari kamu." "Jelek.. Sasuke tidak bangun karena kamu ada di sini. Sasuke tidak mau lihat wajah jelekmu." Kyo berjalan keluar. "Kau.. Kauu…" mendengar ucapan Kyo, Yuya naik pitam dan seketika melupakan semuanya. Dia mengikuti Kyo keluar.

Kyo mengajak Yuya di _rooftop_ rumah sakit, membelikan Yuya makanan. Yuya makan dengan lahap. Mereka berdua hanya duduk diam, melihat pemandangan kota. _Beberapa menit kemudian.. _"Waktu itu aku pulang seperti biasa. Aku tidak merasakan keganjilan apapun Kyo. Aku hanya berjalan pulang seperti yang kulakukan selama 2 tahun ini." Yuya mulai bercerita dan dia mulai gemetar dan menangis. Kyo hanya diam, tetap dia menggenggam tangan Yuya. "waktu itu, aku sedang memikirkan masak apa, belanja apa untuk besok. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang menekan dari belakangku dan dia mulai menyekapku. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya, Kyo. Ketika dia melakukan itu, dia bilang kalau tempatku bersama Riichi. Dia mengatakan itu berulang kali. Tapi aku tidak kenal siapa itu Riichi. Waktu aku sudah tidak kuat melawannya, tiba2 ada orang yang mendorong dan tekanan yang kurasakan dari belakang hilang.

Aku melihat Sasuke berkelahi dengan dia. Sasuke mengkhawatirkan aku, dia berjalan ke arahku. Dan dia tidak melihat orang itu mengambil pisau dan menusuk Sasuke. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Kyo. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kalau aku tidak ada, Sasuke tidak akan mengalami ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan Kyo kalau Sasuke tidak bangun-bangun?" Yuya bercerita dengan menangis, dan dia tidak sadar kalau Kyo sudah menarik ke dalam pelukannya. "semua akan baik-baik saja Yuya, kamu tidak perlu khawatir." Kyo membisikkan kata-kata itu ke Yuya, sebelum Kyo memegang titik utama di tengkuk Yuya untuk membuat Yuya tertidur. Kyo menggendong Yuya ke mobilnya dan dia mengirim pesan ke Bon "Aku pulang dulu bersamma Yuya." Kyo menyetir mobilnya menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Bon yang membaca pesan itu bersama Yuki "Kyo lagi jatuh cinta kan? Kalau ada sangkut pautnya sama Yuya, Kyo seperti hilang kendali. Tadi pas perjalanan ke sini, dia juga _badmood._" Bon bertanya itu kepada Yuki. "Enaknya masa muda.. jatuh cinta memang indah." Bon dan Yuki saling berpandangan saambil tersenyum-tersenyum mengingat temannya yang bermata merah. Suasana yang daritadi tegang, tiba-tiab hilang begitu saja. _Tiba-tiba.. _"Kalau kalian mau pacaran, mending di luar sana. Jangan pacaran di sini. Kalian mengganggu pemandanganku." Sasuke mengataakan itu dengan suara serak. Bon dan Yuki lari ke Sasuke dan Yuki memeluk Sasuke "Sasuke.. kamu sudah bangun.." "Kecill.. akhirnya kamu bangun juga ya.." Bon mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke. "Hei! Lepaskan.. Yuki sesakk (begitu kuatnya Yuki memeluk Sasuke)… aku bukan anak kecil lagi.. Bon.. singkirkan tanganmu dari kepalaku kalau kamu nggak mau mati." "Hahaha.. uhhhh… takut.. ternyata si kecil sudah bisa mengancam." Bon menyingkirkan tangannya, pura2 takut dengan acaman Sasuke.

"kak Yuya.. bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat tentang Yuya. "Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang Kyo bersamanya. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir." Yuki menjawabnya setelah melepaskan pelukan dari Sasuke "Baguslah.. setidaknya polisi cabul itu bisa melindungi kakak." "Kecil.. Kamu bisa mendeskripsikannya?" Sasuke memejamkan mata dan mengingat detail tentang orang itu "dia laki-laki.. meskipun dia berpakaian serba hitam, aku 100% yakin dia laki-laki. Kurang lebih dia setinggi Yuki. Dia ramping tapi tubuhnya penuh otot. Menurutku dia sekitar 30-an. Suaranya berat. Tapi aku ingat kata-kata terakhir "Kau tidak bisa metebut Riichi dariku." Aku tidak tau siapa yang dimaksud." Bon mencatat cepat dan mengangguk-angguk. Bon tidak merahgukan sama sekali pernyataan Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke sering dipanggil kecil tapi pengamatannya luar biasa.

_**Di tempat tinggal Kyo..**_

Kyo duduk di samping Yuya yang sedang tidur. Dia menemani gadis itu dan tidak berani meninggalkan gadis itu. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyo bergetar "si kecil sudah bangun. Tersangka kita laki-laki umur 30-an tinggi sekitar 170 cm. " setelah menerima pesan itu, telepon Kyo berdering dan itu dari Akira video call "Kyo.. aku menemukan sebuah pisau di dekat TKP. Bentuknya unik. Aku sudah mengirim gambar ke hpmu kamu bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Dan.." Akari langsung merebut "Kyo sayanggg…. Kamu ingat kasus di Juli 2017? Polisi lokal menemukan mayat laki-laki yang ditikam berkali-kali. Tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali soal laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu hanya telanjang bulat, tidak ada identitas dan yang hanya kita tahu tempat kita menemukan mayat bukan tempat pembunuhannya. Dan menurut pengamatanku, Bentuk sayatan di laki-laki itu sama dengan pisau yang aku temukan." "Aku yang temukan, bukan kamu. Kamu yang mendorongku di bak sampah besar." "itu karena insting wanitaku kuat, makanya aku mendorongmu. Jadi aku yang menemukan. Kyo.. kamu akan mengajakku kencan kan?" "Bodohh.. Kyo tidak akan mengajakmu berkencan. Dasar waria aneh" Melihat mereka bertengkar seperti anak kecil, Kyo menutup video call itu dan memikirkan kasus ini. Dia menelpon Hotaru "Hotaru.. Gali kembali kasus lama. Tanggal 10 Juli 2017. Berikan laporan itu ke rumahku. Dan cari nama perempuan bernama Riichi, Nama itu bukan nama yang umum. Periksa latar belakang, kerabat, kekasih mereka semua. Laporkan ke aku malam ini. Kirim ke rumahku. Bilang sama Muramasa, aku tidak akan kembali ke sana." Kyo menutup telepon itu sebelum mendapat respon dari Hotaru, tiba2 Kyo mendegar mendengar teriakan Yuya.

_Tetapi teriakan itu bukan teriakan ketakutan karena mimpi buruk, tetapi teriakan karena dia berada di tempat asing dan dia hanya berpakaian dalam._

"_apa yang sedang terjadi? aku berada di mana? Kenapa aku cuma berpkaian dalam. Ingat-ingat dasar bodoh… aku dan Yuki di rumah sakit menunggu Sasuke, kemudian Bon dan Kyo datang. Aku ikut bersama Kyo ke atas dan menceritakan kejadian itu, kemudian apa? Setelah itu aku tertidur? Kyoo.. bagaimana dengan Kyo? Bagaimana kalau dia menangkap Kyo juga?" _pikiran Yuya berkecamuk dan dia langsung turun ranjang dan dia berlari sambil berteriak "Kyo… Kyoo… kamu di mana?" Yuya panik dan tiba-tiba mendengar "Hmmmm… pemandangan yang menakjubkan. _Dogface.. _bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal di tempatku dan mengenakan seperti itu setiap hari? Aku akan mengizinkan kamu mengurus tempatku." "Kyoo… kamu di sana.. syukurlah kamu nggak apa2.. " Yuya berlari ke arah Kyo dan memeluk Kyo. Pelukan itu mengagetkaan Kyo, tapi Kyo membalas pelukan itu, mengelus-ngelus sambil membisikkan kata-kataa ke Yuya "aku tidak apa-apa.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku terkuat, tidak ada yang bisa melukaiku." Yuya mengangguk-angguk. Tetapi keadaan intim tersebut terjadi hanya sebentar. Setelah beberapa saat Yuya kembali sadar dia melepaskan pelukan dan menjauh sebelum berteriak, "Kyooooo… apa yang kamu lakukan? Mana bajuku? Kenapa aku hanya berpakaian dalam." Yuya berusaha menutupi tapi sudah telat. "_Dogface.._ kamu malu? Kamu yang turun langsung dan lari taanpa mengenakan apa-apa." Kyo menyeringai "untung, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kalau ada orang lain, kasihan orang itu melihat dada rata _Dogface" _sambil menyeringai, Kyo meremas dada Yuya dan berpura-pura menghembuskan nafasnya. Tetapi dalam pikiran Kyo "_Tidak ada yang boleh melihat tubuh dan menyentuh Dogface selain aku. Dogface milikku."_

"Apaa.. Apaaa yang kamu bilang? Dadaku tidak serata itu. Dan banyak laki-laki yang tertarik sama aku." "ahhh.. pasti itu laki-laki buta yang tidak bisa membedakan _ddogface _dan wanita cantik." "Uhhhhh… Kyo bodohh. Dasar bodoh." Kyo berjalan mengambilkan baju baru untuk Yuya yang baru dibelinya sebelum mereka sampai ke tempat Kyo. Baju yang Yuya pakai basah karena air mata dan keringat dingin yang Yuya keluarkan ketika bercerita. Maka dari itu, Kyo melepas baju Yuya dan memasukkan di tempat cucian. Kyo tidak memakaikan baju ke Yuya, karena dia suka melihat tubuh Yuya. Selama Yuya tertidur, Kyo di sana memandanginya baik wajahnya dan tubuhnya. Mengaguminya. "Mnedengar kamu bisa mengumpat ke aku, tenagamu sudah kembali. Bagus. Pakai baju ini, sebentar lagi Hotaru dan yang lain akan datang. Siapkan makan malam, aku lapar." Yuya yang menerima baju itu sedang memproses permintaan Kyo. Sebelum Yuya melawan "Aku bukan.." Kyo memotong "Si kecil sudah sadar. Dia tidak apa-apa mungkin besok atau lusa dia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. " "Terima kasih Kyo.. Terima kasih karena sudah membawa berita baik. Aku akan membuatkan makan malam yang sangat enak" Yuya mengucapkannya dengan tulus dan tersenyum serta Yuya sangat bersyukur mendengar Sasuke akhirnya sadar.


	5. PART 4

**PART 4**

_**Di rumah Kyo**_

Hotaru, Bontenmaru, Akari, dan Akira datang ke tempat Kyo untuk mendiskusikan kasus yang sedang terjadi. Yuya meembawakan minuman dan makanan untuk mereka. Ketika melihat Yuya, Hotaru tiba-tiba berdiri dan memeluk Yuya sebentar kemudian duduk kembali "Kenapa kamu memeluknya?" Akira bertanya dengan berwajah merah (dia merasa tindakan Hotaru dengan Yuya begitu intim). "Aku memeluknya?" "Kamu baru saja melakukannya." Akari membalasnya "Kenapa ya? Entahlah.. aku lupa alasannya" Dan Hotaru kembali ke laptopnya untuk bekerja. "dasar aneh." Bon bergumam, dan semua mengangguk-angguk setuju. Tidak pernah ada yang tau pikiran Hotaru,, dia begitu _random_. Tetapi Kyo tahu dan dia hanya tersenyum tipis, itu salah satu bentuk peduli Hotaru.

"Hotaru apa yang kamu dapat?" Kyo bertanya "dari data, pisau yang ditemukan di dekat TKP memang sesuai dengan mayat John Doe yang ditemukan bulan Juli 2017, sudah aku konfirm dengan ahli forensik. Nama Riichi yang aku temukan di kota ini memang tidak banyak. Tetapi aku tertarik dengan Riichi yang ini." Hotaru menunjukkan foto Riichi yang berambut panjang pirang, umur 20-an. Sekilas secara fisik Riichi mirip Yuya. Hotaru melanjutkan "aku melakukan pencarian lebih dalam tentang Riichi. Tapi aku tidak menemukan apa-apa seperti tempat tinggal, tempat bekerja setelah bulan Juli 2017. Seolah-oalah dia menghilang begitu saja." "Bisa jadi kebetulan, atau bisa jadi Riichi memang berkaitan dengan Jonh Doe." Akira mengemukakan pendapatnya. Bon dan Akari mengangguk-angguk setuju." Hotaru menambahkkan "aku belum selesai. Yang kita hadapi mungkin adalah pembunuh berantai. Setelah aku menyelidiki lebih dalam, ada laporan 6 orang hilang. Dan yang paling aneh, mereka hilang pada tanggal yang sama tiap bulan dimulai tanggal 10 Agustus 2017. Mereka tinggal sendiri, tidak memiliki kerabat yang dekat. Kasus ini tidak pernah menjadi kasus besar. Ini foto-foto orang yang dilaporkan hilang." Hotaru menunjukkan foto-foto tersebut. Foto-foto itu menunjukkan perempuan sekitar umur 20-an dan berambut panjang pirang. Postur tubuh juga mirip dengan Riichi dan Yuya. Semua akhirnya mengetahui alasan kenapa Yuya diincar.

"hmm.. jaddi pembunuh ini obsesi dengan orang yang bernama Riichi. Tapi bagaimana caranya dia memangsa? Dia paling tidak dekat dengan korban dan Yuya hingga dia tahu kebiasaan mereka. Mereka termasuk Yuya percaya dengannya." Akari berpendapat "Meskipun mereka tidak menjelaskan secara detail, tetapi pelaku bisa memprediksi dan membuntuti para korban." Akira menambahkan. Bon dan Hotaru sependapat. "Hotaru, bagaimana keluarga atau kekasih dari Riichi?" Bon bertanya. "Riichi sudah tidak memiliki keluarga, dan soal kekasih, Riichi sering ganti kekasih. Tetapi kekasih Riichi bernama Kato Mamiya menjalani hubungan yang paling lama di antara yang lain. Menurut catatan dia jalan dengan Riichi hampir 1 tahun. Mereka putus bulan Desember 2016. Kato bekerja di toko buku X sebagai kasir."

"Cukup. Sampai sini dulu.. besok Akira dan Hotaru kamu ke toko buku, tempat Kato bekerja, Akari dan Bon kamu ke tempat kerja Riichi." Kyo membagi tugas unuk mereka. Sebelum mereka pulang "Kyo.. kamu akan mengantar Yuya pulang?" Bon bertanya. "Yuya bisa kuantar pulang, tempatku dan Yuya sejalan." Akira menjawab. "_Dogface_ tidak akan kemana-mana." Kyo menjawab dengan singkat. Akari tercengang "apakah artinya… kalian berdua sendirian? Tidak, Kyo.. aku juga mau nginap di sini.. aku juga mau bersamamu Kyo." "kalau Akari nginap di sini, aku juga nginap. Aku tidak mau Kyo diapa-apakan sama Akari." Akira menambahkan. "kalau semua nginap, aku juga nginap" Bon juga ikut berkata-kata. "Hore.. pasti malam ini bakal seru." Hotaru menjawab dengan ekspresi _flat. _"Terserah kalian" Kyo tidak menambahkan apa-apa. Dan akhirnya mereka semua masuk kembali ke tempat Kyo dan menginap.

"Kyo… kenapa aku harus tinggal di sini? Aku bisa pulang, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." "_dogface.. _aku tahu kamu idiot. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka kamu seidiot ini." Kyo mengatakan itu dengan marah "Apa yang kamu bilang? Aku nggak idiot." Yuya mulai berteriak. "Sampai orang itu tertangkap, kamu tinggal bersamaku dan itu final." Yuya hanya diam tercengang, tidak mengerti maksud Kyo. Bon, Akira, Akari dan Hotaru mengangguk-angguk sependapat. "Kalau kamu tinggal di sini, setidaknya Kyo bisa melindungi kamu, sampai kita menemukan orangnya. Bisa jadi orang itu masih mengincar kamu." Bon menjelaskan. "Masih terlalu dini penyelidikan kita, jadi lebih baik mencegah" Hotaru menambahkan. "Dan.. tinggal bersama kyo adalah impianku. Kalau bisa, aku mau bertukar tempatm denganmu, Yuya." Akari tersenyum jahil. "Ini jalan terbaik Yuya. Kamu tidak aman jika sendirian" Akira mengakhirinya. Penjelasan mereka membuat Yuya setuju tinggal bersama Kyo semetara waktu. Mereka sependapat bahwa Kyo pasti melindungi Yuya sekuat tenaganya _(mungkin.. selama Kyo tidak melakukan hal yang cabul ke Yuya, semua tidak akan apa2)._

_Malam hari… _Yuya terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi buruk atas kejadian yang menimpa dirinya. Dia jadi takut tidur. Dia keluar dari kamar tidur, mengambil susu hangat untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Entah bagaimana, ketakutan Yuya seolah-olah tersambung dengan Kyo. Kyo juga tidak bisa tidur. Hal ini tidak pernah dialaminya. Dan dia berjalan keluar, ingin mengambil bir. Dia melihat Yuya. "_Dogface.. _kamu tidak tidur?" "aku tidak bisa tidur Kyo. Aku baru memimpikan hal itu. Dan sekarang aku takut tidur." Yuya tersenyum lemah. Dia menjawab sambil melihat bawah. Kyo mendekatinya dan dia mengangkat dagu Yuya menatapnya "Semua akan baik-baik saja" "Aku percaya padamu Kyo. Kau akan menangkapnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Setelah akuu tenang, aku akan mencoba tidur lagi." Yuya tersenyum lemah.

Tetapi, Kyo tiba-tiba menggendong Yuya. Yuya dibawa masuk ke kamar Kyo. Kyo menjatuhkan Yuya dengan lembut di ranjagnya. "Apa yang kau lakukann?" Yuya tidak tahu harus marah atau tidak tetapi dia tahu wajahnya merah sekali. Dia bingung apa yang sedang Kyo rencanakan atau lakukan. Kyo tidak menjawab, tetapi dia tidur di samping Yuya dan menarik Yuya di pelukannya. "Tidur, tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa " Yuya tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum di dadanya Kyo. Dia merasa hangat dan terlindungi di pelukan Kyo. Dan kantuk mulai menyerang kembali. akhirnya, Yuya tertidur kembali.

_Di ruangan yaang lain…_

Hotaru, Bon, Akira dan Akari terbangun dan melihat adegan Kyo menggendong Yuya dan mereka tercengang. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka melihat sisi lain Kyo yang satu ini. "Sialann kau Yuya… kau merebut Kyo dari aku." Akari menangis _alay_ sambil menggigit sapu tangan. Hotaru hanya mengelus-ngelus kepala Akari, sambil membawakan tissue untuk Akari. Akira yang melihatnya hanya berwajah merah sambil bergumam "tahu begini, aku seharusnya tidak ikut menginap." Bon yang ikut melihat "Hahahaha… _Ace_ apa, dia hanya kucing yang punya sisi romantis." "kamu jangan mengatai Kyo macam-macam. Kamu sendiri beruang liar." Akira membela Kyo. "Bon adalah beruang liar yang jorok. Lalala.." Hotaru menambahkan. "Kalian inii…" Bon marah. Dan mereka membuat kegaduhan dan bertengar tentang hal yang konyol, sedangkan Akari masih menangis _alay_ "Kyooo.. kyoo…" mereka berempat akhirnya tidak tidur.

_Keesokan harinya.._

_**Di toko buku..**_

"Selamat datang, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Kato menyapa Akira dan Hotaru dengan senyum. "Kami detektif, ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang Riichi." "Riichi?" "Riichi Suzuki." "Kenapa dengan Riichi? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" Kato pura-pura panik (sebenarnya dia memang ketakutan, dia tidak menyangka ada polisi yang menanyai dia tentang Riichi) "Kita masih belum tau, dia dilaporkan sebagai orang hilang oleh pacarnya (tentu saja Akira berbohong). Dan setelah kaami selidiki, penyelidikan mengarahkan kami ke sini." "ohh.. tapi aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Riichi. Setelah kita putus, dan kita putus dengan baik-baik, aku tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan dia." "kenapa kalian putus?" "kita sudan merasa jenuh dengan hubungan kita, dan kita sudah tidak meiliki kesamaan. Akhirnya kita putus." "ceritakan tentang Riichi." "Riichi orang yang menyenangkan, dia mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Banyak orang yang menyukai dia. Baik laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku kadang cemburu, tetapi itu hal yang normal kan?" Kato mencari pembenaran, tetapi Akira hanya tersenyum dan Hotaru hanya diam.

Kato melanjutkan,"Riichi juga menyukai uang, dan mungkin itu salah satu alasan putus, karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan Richi lagi (tanpa sadar suara Kato mulai menggebu-nggebu). Aku tidak pernah menyesal menicntai dan memiliki Riichi. Riichi adalah orang yang penting buatku. Hanya saja dia bukan jodohku" Kato menjawab dengan tersenyum. "Terima kasih keterangannya." "sama-sama, senang bisa membantu." Hotaru menanyakan "pertanyaan terakhir, mobil yang diparkir di luar apa mobilmu?" "iya.. itu mobil saya." Hotaru hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan permisi. Ketika keluar dari toko buku.. "Dia pelakunya. Apa kamu lihat? Pertama kita bertanya tentang Riichi, dia panik tetapi dengan mudah menenangkan kembali dirinya. Setiap kita mengatakan Riichi, mata kanannya berkedut? Dan dia sesuai profil yang dikatakan Sasuke. Berumur 30 tahun, ramping dan kita bisa melihat tubuhnya penuh otot, tampan. Dan dia bukan orang yang impulsif. Dia orang yang penuh perhitungan tetapi juga menggebu-nggebu. Ketika bicara tentang keburukan Riichi, dia seperti muak. Cocok dengan profil tersangka."Hotaru hanya mengangguk-angguk dia memotret mobil Kato."kalau dugaan kita benar, harusnya ban mobil itu sesuai dengan jejak ban yang berada di sekitar mayat John Doe. Tidak banyak mobil antik sekarang ini. Dan cat yang terkelupas di bagian bawah kiri mobil mungkin sesuai dengan bukti yang ditemukan di John Doe."

_**Di tempat kerja Riichi..**_

"sebenarnya akhir Juli, Riichi sudah keluar dari perusahaan ini. Menurut gosip, keluarnya Riichi ada hubungan dengan anak bos. Anak bos yang paling bungsu." "Riichi ingin menikah dengan Akai (nama dari anak bos). Makanya dia keluar, dia tidak perlu bekerja lagi." "Riichi gadis yang baik sebenarnya, tetapi dia materialistis. Dia sangat cinta uang, dan menurut rumor, Riichi suka gonta-ganti pasangan yang lebih kaya." "Iya.. tetapi katanya pernikahan itu batal. Karena Riichi ketahuan selingkuh." "Akai marah dan melabrak Riichi di sini. Akai mengatainya "wanita jalang, wanita murahan". Tetapi pada akhirnya Akai depresi dan malah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri." "Bos akhirnya meminta Akai dipindah ke kantor cabang luar negeri agar tidak bertemu dengan Riichi." "Kapan hari, aku pernah lihat Riichi pergi dengan seorang laki-laki lain, bukan anak si Bos. Laki-laki itu memakai mobil sport yang bagus." "Aku juga melihatnya, mobil _sport ferrari._ Tapi di hari lain, aku juga pernah melihat Riichi bertengkar dengan laki-laki lain. Laki-laki itu marah dan Riichi sempat ketakutan. Kemudian laki-laki itu hanya meninggalkan Riichi." Akari dan Bon sering bertukar panndangan dan mencatat hal yang penting. "apa kalian mengenal pria ini?" Bon bertanya sambil menunjukkan foto john doe. Tetapi semua teman kerja menggelengkan kepala, kecuali satu orang yang tadi bilang dia pernah melihat Riichi dengan laki -laki lain menggunakan mobil _ferrari_. "Ini orang yang kulihat. Orang menjemput Riichi dengan mobil _ferrari_." "Terima kasih pernyataannya" Bon dan Akari berpamitan dean mereka. "Akai bukan tersangka kita, profil tersangka menunjukkan dia orang yang pemuh perhitungan. Dan Akai tidak seusai dengan profil, karena dia orang yang lemah. Tersangka adalah orang yang kuat." Akari berpendapat. "Iya, betul.. dan kita menemukan keterkaitan John Doe dengan Riichi. Kemungkinan besar tersangka adalah pacar Riichi yang tidak terima karena Riichi putus dengannya." Akari mengangguk-angguk sependapat dan mereka berjalan kembali ke tempat Kyo.


	6. PART 5

**PART 5**

_**Di rumah Kyo..**_

Hotaru, Bon, Akira, Akari dan Kyo sedang rapat berkumpul. Meembandingkan hasil yang mereka temukan dari penyelidikan tadi siang. "John Doe adalah kekasih Riichi, ada kemungkinan John Doe dibunuh ketika berduaan dengan Riichi. Pelaku tidak terima dan dia secara brutal menusuk berkali-berkali John Doe. Menurutku Pembunuhan John Doe adalah tindakan spontan. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Seperti penusukan terhadap Sasuke. Penusukan terjadi karena Sauske mengganggu penculikan terhadap Yuya. Melihat kebiasaan pelaku yang mengincar dan menunggu, dia adalah orang yang sabar tetapi mudah panik. Kemungkinan besar Riichi adalah korban perempuan pertama pelaku." Bon menjelaskan.

"Dari keterangan yang bisa aku kumpulkan tadi, kemungkinan besar pelaku adalah Kato. Dia sangat sesuai dengan deskripsi dan personaliti sangat cocok. Jejak ban dan cat mobil yang mengeelupas warnanya juga sama dengan bukti yan diapat dari John Doe." Akira menambahkan." Kyo mendengarkan dan menjawab "Akari, kamu kembali ke tempat kerja Riichi dan tunjukkan foto Kato ke teman kerja Riichi. Kalau dia adalah laki-laki yang bertengkar, artinya dia orang yang kita cari. Bon, besok kamu temui Sasuke tunjukkan foto Kato juga. Meskipun sekilas, Sasuke pasti mengenali penuusuknya dari dekat. Akira besok ke markas. Tunggu kabar dari Bon dan Akari. Kalau dugaanku benar, kalian butuh surat penangkapan buat Kato. Urus itu. Hotaru, kamu cari tentang Kato. Sekian dari malam ini, aku mau kalian pulang."

"HEHHHH?!" Semua kaget dan menyatakan keberatan. Kecuali Hotaru yang sibuk makan kentang goreng yang disiapkan Yuya. "Kemarin malam kalian ramai, mengganggu tidurku, sekarang aku mau tidur." Kyo menjawab dengan ketus. Dan mereka berempat akhirnha keluar dari rumah Kyo dengan peerasaan berat terutama Akari.

_Malam hari… di ruang tamu tempat Kyo._

Kyo dan Yuya hanya duduk diam, Yuya bersandar kepalanya ke dada Kyo seolah itu adalah hal yang alami. Yuya membuka percakapan "Kyo.. apakah adaa perkembangan?" "Hnnn" Kyo tidak pernah membahas tentang kasus itu ke Yuya. "Kenapa mereka tidak menginap lagi di sini? Padahal kalau mereka ada di sini pasti lebih seru. Lebih ramai." Yuya tersenyum mengingat kemarin malam mereka berenam makan bersama dan melihat Bon , Hotaru, Akira, Akari bertengkar secara konyol. Kyo menarik Yuya "kau harus terbiasa dengan itu _dogface_, mereka tidak bisa seterusnya menginap di sini." Tiba-tiba Kyo mencium Yuya. Ciuman itu terasa manis bagi Yuya. Ciuman pertama Yuya. Tetapi ciuman itu mulai berubah menjadi intens dan menuntut. Yuya membuka dan membalasanya. Ciumannya begitu panas dan bergairah. Yuya tidak tahu berapa lama ciuman bergairah itu berlangsung. Kyo melepaskan ciumannya dan Yuya sedikit kecewa, tetapi Kyo menawarkan sesuatu yang lebih menggoda "Yuya, aku ingin dirimu sekarang." Yuya tidak bksa berkata-kata, tetapi Yuya hanya mengangguk-angguk. Kyo tersenyum, menggendongnya dan masuk ke kamar.

_**Di kamar Kyo..**_

Yuya dibaringkan Kyo di kasur Kyo dan Kyo berada di atas Yuya. Kyo memandangi Yuya sambil menciumi pipi Yuya dan berkata "Yuya_.. _kamu yakin?" Yuya mengangguk-angguk "Iya.. aku percaya sama kamu Kyo." Yuya menjawab degan tersenyum dengan wajahnya memerah. Perasaannya begitu berdebar-debar dan dia tegang. "Bagus _dogface. _Aku tidak akan mundur lagi." Kyo tertawa dan mencium Yuya lagi. Ciuman itu begitu nikmat dan bergairah serta menghilangkan keraguan Yuya. Ciuman itu menbuat Yuya mendekat ke Kyo. Kyo menyelipkan jarinya di balik baju Yuya dan bergumam "terlalu banyak pakaian". Yuya yang mendengar "protes" Kyo tertawa. Dan keraguan yang dirasakan Yuya menghilang seketika dan dia menjadi _rileks_. Kyo menggerakkan tangan ke punggung Yuya dan melepaskan pakaian serta bra Yuya. Kyo berhenti sebentar dan memandangi kecantikan Yuya. Yuya merasa malu begiu terekspos, Yuya menutupi payudaranya tetapi Kyo menahannya sambil mengatakan "jangan kau tutupi. kau cantik sekali Yuya.. aku sudah mengnginkanmu sejak lama." Sambil mengatakan itu, _punya_ Kyo mulai mengeras. Kyo dengan cepat melepaskan kaus serta celananya sendiri.

Ciuman-ciuman ringan yang dilakukan Kyo membuat gairah berkumpul di perut Yuya. Ia mendesah nama Kyo dan merintih saat sensasi itu membuatnya mabuk. Ketika Kyo mulai menarik celana dalam Yuya,api gairah menyebar di tubuh Yuya. "Kyo.. Kyo.." desah Yuya saat jari-jari Kyo bergerak menyusuri perut Yuya dan menjelajahi kulitnya. Setiap belaian Kyo mengantarkan ke dunia baru bagi Yuya. "Yuya., sentuh aku.." Yuya menelan ludah. Sebenarnya Dia tidak berpengalaman sama sekali soal ini. Sambil memantapka hati, Yuya menyentuh Kyo dan mulai membelainya dengan gerakan yang begitu lembut dan membuat Kyo terkesiap. Yuya bertanya dengan takut-takut "Kau suka?" "Suka? Ini menakjubkan." Yuya tesenyum dan percaya diri Yuya mulai keluar. Dia menarik Kyo mendekat dan mereka berciuman lagi sampai Yuya seolah meleleh dan melebur. Wajah Kyo tertutup bayang-bayang saat memosisikan dirinya dan Yuya menegang saat Kyo mulai mendorong masuk dan bergerak. Tetapi untunglah rasa sakit menusuk itu hanya sekejap. Yuya melihat Kyo menggelap dan merasakan pria itu diam sejenak sebelum mengubah tempo. Gerakkan Kyo melambat saat memegang kaki Yuya lalu mengalungkannya erat di pinggang sehingga setiap gerakan, pria itu seakan memenuhi dirinya.

Tubuh Yuya mulai _rileks _kembali siap menerima Kyo kembali, Yuya merasa semakin bergairah. Kyo memasukinya perlahan laalu menjauh, kemudia mengulangi gerakan itu, lagi daan lagi. Yuya merasakan kulitnya memanas karena setiap ujung sarafnya seakan berkumpul dalam penantian indah. Gairahnya terus memuncak sampai-sampai ia merasa tidak sanggup lagi. Lalu,terjadilah. Bagaikan bendungan yang jebol, gelombang kenikmatan menghanyutkan Yuya. Yuya menekan bibirnya ke Kyo yang berkeringat. Samar-samar Yuya merasakan Kyo juga meraih puncak kenikmatan sama seperti dirinya. Kyo menjauh dan berguling sambil menarik Yuya di dekatnya. "Tidurlah.. kau lelah. Tadi sangat menakjubkan." Kyo berkata dengan singkat. Yuya mengangguk-angguk di dekapan Kyo dan berbisik "Terima kasih Kyo." Kemudian Yuya tertidur lelap. Kyo yang mendegarr itu tersenyum.

Percintaan dengan Yuya begitu luar biasa. Kyo tidak pernah merasakan senikmat ini. Ketika Kyo mulai membelainya dan Yuya mebalasnya, Kyo sudah kehilangan kendali. Ketika menyatukan tubun mereka Yuya begitu pas buatnya, seolah-olah Yuya memang diciptakan buat Kyo. Hal lain yang menakjubkan adalah Kyo adalah laki-laki pertama yang bercinta dengan Yuya dan akan menjadi satu-satunya. Dia tidak akan mengizinkan orang lain menyentuh Yuya. "Kau milikku Yuya.." Kyo bergumam dan dia pun ikut tertidur sambil memeluk Yuya.


	7. PART 6

**PART 6**

_Pagi hari.._

Yuya terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Beberapa hari karena kejadian yang dialaminya, dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dan percintaan kemarin dengan Kyo membuatnya segar. Seperti dilahirkan kembali. Meskipun tubuhnnya ada bagian nyeri tapi itu bukan masalah besar bagi dia. Menyadari Kyo tidak ada di sampingnya, perasaan Yuya bercampur aduk. Antara senang dan kecewa. Yuya mungkin gadis yang aneh. Seetelah bangun, dia senang mengingat percintaan kemarin, setelah itu dia tiba2 malu apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana caranya dia menghadapai Kyo tanpa mengingat percintaan kemarin.

Yuya turun dari ranjang berbalutkan selimut unttuk menutupi tubuhnya dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dia mencari pakaiannya "Cepatt.. cepatt.. celana kamu di mana?" Dia memungut baju, pakaian dalamnya dengan terburu-buru. "Celana.. kamu di mana? Ayoo.. cari-cari.. celana selamatkan aku dari situasi ini. Di mana kamu bersembunyi?" Yuya mencari celananya dengan frustrasi, sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Kyo sudah kembali ke kamar. Kyo yang melihat itu seolah-olah mengetahui pikiran Yuya "Celana yang kamu cari ada di sini, _dogface." _"Terima kasih….Kyaaaaaa" Yuya melihat Kyo dengan kaget sampai terperanjat. Yuyaa melihat Kyo yang setengah telanjang, tubuh yang kekar, dada yang bidang dan Kyo hanya memakai celana jinsna yang menambah keseksian Kyo. Yuya tiba-tiba teringat percintaan kemarin malam, dan wajahnya mulai merona lagi. Tanpa sadar, dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya lebih erat.

Kyo melihat itu mendekat dan hanya tertawa, "Bukannya sudah terlambat untuk melakukan itu _dogface?" _"Aku bukan _dogface, _namaku…" kata-kata Yuya terpotong karena Kyo menciumnya lagi. Ciuman ini begitu intens dan Yuya tanpa sadar melepaskan pegangannya dari selimut. Kemudia dia memeluk Kyo untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kyo tersenyum dan _milik_nya mulai bangun. Kyo membawa Yuya kembali ke ranjang. Kyo melepaskan ciuman itu dan mengulum puncak payudara Yuya yang tegang. Dia merasakan jari-jari Yuya menghunjam ke bahu telanjangnya ketika Kyo menggigit lembut sekitar Yuya yang sensitif.

Tangan Kyo berjalan menulusuri perut Yuya dan mendengar Yuya terkesiap ketika jari Kyo bergerak ke bawah dan menyelinap ke antara kaki Yuya dan dia merasakan kehangatan di sana. Yuya begitu bergairah sampai bakal meraih puncak sewaktu-waktu dan Kyo juga bergairah merasa siap meledak kapanpun. Tetapi Kyo harus menahan diri, ia ingin menikmati percintaanya pagi ini dengan santai. Tidak terburu-buru seperti kemarin. Seperti anak remaja yang baru bercinta pertama kali. Kyo menrunkan risleting jins dan mendesah lega saat _punya_ Kyo terbebas. Yuya mulai liar, dan dia mencegkram punggung Kyo dengan penuh hasrat. Kyo harus mati-matian menahan diri dan melawan gairah yang menyelimutinya. Yuya berbaring dan lengannya terentang di atas kepala ketika Kyo menyatukan tubuh mereka. Tidak ada keraguan ataupun rasa sakit. hanya erangan nikmat saat Kyo memenuhi Yuya. "_persetan dengan kendali diri" _Dengan rakus, Kyo mendesak lebih dalam kemudian bergerak berirama. Kyo terus bergerak sampai Yuya meraih puncak, sepersekian detik sebelum Kyo. Dengan irama yang begitu sempurna, hingga erangan Kyo berakhir. Dia berguling dan mereka berpelukan seperti kemarin malam, mereka beristihat sebentar.

_Tiba-tiba telepon Kyo berdering.._

"Kyo..Kato tersangkanya, kita sudah mendapatkan bukti yang kuat dan ini tinggal acc dari Muramasa untuk mengeluarkan surat penangkapan Kato. Akari memastikan berkali-kali kepada teman Riichi. Dan dia dengan jelas mengingatnya. Sasuke juga mengkonfirmnya tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Dia mengingat dengan baik tampang penusuknya. Hotaru melacak semua korban itu dan dia menemukan bahwa para korban sering mampir dan menjadi anggota di toko buku tempat Kato bekerja. Begitulah cara Kato memangsa korbannya." Akira menjelaskan "Hnnn.. Bagus" Kyo menutup telepon itu. Yuya terbangun dari tidurnya, "Kyo.. ada apa?" "_dogface.._ kamu tahu orang ini?" Kyo menunjukkan foto Kato. "Iya dia adalah kasir toko buku X. Aku sering membeli buku piano di sana. Dia orang yang baik, dan ramah. Dia selalu membantu mencarikan buku yang aku butuhkan" "Orang yang baik itu adalah penculikmu." Kyo menjawab dengan singkat. Yuya tercengang, "apa? Tidak mungkin.." mendengar jawaban Yuya, mata Kyo menggelap. Yuya sadar kesalahan apa yang telah dilakukan, sambil memeluk lengan Kyo. "Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku tidak meragukanmu. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah menyangka dia tega melakukannya. Apakah Riichi nama pacarnya? Apa dia mirip denganku?" Kyo menunjukkan fotonya. "Ahh.." Yuya melihat foto Riichi dan dia mengerti. " Dia bersikap ramah, karena aku sering pergi ke sana jadi aku sering bertemu dengannya. Dia tersenyum dan aku membalasnya. Dia tahu namaku karena aku anggota di sana. Dia menanyakan pekerjaanku yang aku anggap normal untuk membuka percakapan. Aku juga bertanya hal-hal yang ringan ke dia dan dia juga dengan terbuka menanggapinya. Aku tidak menyangka orang seperti itu yang melakukannya." "Hnnn.." penjelasan Yuya menenangkan hati Kyo. Kyo begitu protektif terhadap Yuya, dia tidak menyukai ide bagaimana Yuya membela laki-laki lain dan meragukannya. Kyo hanya memeluk diam Yuya. Yuya hanya tersenyum menikmati kehangatannya.

_Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyo berbunyi "Kita sudah dapat surat penangkapan buat Kato. Kita berangkat 5 menit lagi." Dari Bon. Kyo menjawab "Bertemu di sana." "Dogface.._ aku pergi." "Baik.. dan namaku bukan _dogface._ Kyo.. aku mau ke supermarket sebelah. Aku ingin membeli bahan makanan. Kulkasmu hampir kosong." "terserah." Sebelum Kyo berangkat, dia mencium kening Yuya. Yuya tidak pernah menyangka melihat sisi Kyo yang romantis, dia hanya mengatakan "Hati-hati Kyo."

_**Di toko buku X**_

"Akari dan Bon jaga pintu belakang, aku dan Akira masuk." Mereka dalam posisi siaga. "Banyak warga, jangan melepaskan tembakan sama sekali." Bon memperingatkan. Kyo dan Akira masuk ke toko buku. Tetapi di kasir, mereka tidak melihat Kato. Akira bertanya ke kkasir yang sedang bertugas "Mana Kato?" "Kato keluar. Dari kemarin. Dia tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri. Katanya dia ingin menemui gebetannya. Dia sempat kehilangan jejaknya. Tapi sekarang dia menemukannya. Kalian tahu.. kekuatan cinta. Hahahaha." Kasir itu tidak tahu Kato yang sebenarnya. Kasir itu hanya tertawa dan terdiam seketika, ketika melihat tatapan tajam dari Akira.

Kyo yang mendengar itu langsung keluar, menyetir mobilnya dengan cepat, kembali ke Yuya secepatnya. Ponsel Yuya ditelepon berkali-kali tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Ketakutan Kyo terjadi ketika ada seorang asing mengangkat telepon "Halo.." "Mana pemilik ponsel itu?" Kyo membentak. "Tidak tahu, aku menemukan ponsel ini di depan supermarket Y." "Tunggu di situ! Brengsek" Kyo menutup ponselnya dan dia mengebut. Sesampainya di depan supermarket Y, Kyo menemui orang yang mengangkat ponsel Yuya. Setelah bertanya di mana dia menemukannya. Dia mengambil ponsel Yuya dengan kasar. Sebelum orang yang mengembalikan ponsel Yuya protes, Kyo mendiamkannya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Kyo berkeliling di area supermarket Y, dia meneemukan bekas seretan yang lumayan panjang dan berhenti di tengah. Kyo melihat CCTV di supermarket Y, Dia pergi ke supermarket Y meminta rekaman CCTV. Dia melihat CCTV tersebut dan dia melihat Yuya waktu belanja serta mau pulang. Kyo melihat orang berpakaian hitam mendekati Yuya ketika mau pulang, daan membius Yuya dengan suntikan. Yuya diseret ke mobil Kato yang terekam. Mobil Kato menghilang dan melaju ke arah timur. Kyo mengutuk diri sendiri, bagaimana dia bisa seceroboh ini. Kyo kembali ke markas polisi, dan menyerahkan semua bukti CCTV ke Muramasa, Bon, Akari dan Akira serta Hotaru. Muramasa menepuk-nepuk tangan Kyo,"percayalah pada temanmu." Kyo tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Yang dikatakan Muramasa benar, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kyo. Kyo harus tenang, membiarkan Hotaru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia berjanji akan menemukan wanitanya.

Hotaru melacak Kato dengan efesien. Latar belakang Kato menunjukkan pada masa kecilnya, dia selalu ditolak dan ditindas di panti asuhan. Kato pernah dicurigai menjadi tersangka pembunhhan salah satu anak di panti asuhan. Tetaapi polisi tidak menemukan bukti sehingga tidak ada catatan resmi tentang penangkapan Kato. Ketika dia beranjak dewasa, dia berhasil menjadi orang yang _low profile. _Pisahnya Kato dengan Riichi dan melihat Riichi dengan kekasih baru merupakan pemicu. Mengingatkan kembali sakitnya ditolak dan penindasan. Hotaru juga mencari semua properti yang dimiliki Kato. Hotaru berhasil melacak alamat rumah Kato.

Bon, Akari, Akira dan Kyo bergegas menuju rumah Kato tetapi nihil. Mereka tidak melihat keberadaan Kato ataupum Yuya. Mereka memeriksa rumah Kato. Kyo tertarik dengan satu lukisan. Lukisan itu menggambarkan danau dan pondok kecil, kemudian ditandatangani dengan huruf R dengan pesan "untuk Kato". Kyo megambil ponsel, "Hotaru.. periksa pondok atau rumah peristirahatan yanng ada danau, sesuai gambar yang aku kirim. Tempatnya ke arah timur supermarket Y." "Ok" setelah memeriksa Hotaru menemukan pondok yang kecil sesuai dengan gambar yang dikirim Kyo. Kepemilikannya atas nama Yamami (nama belakang Kato dan sedikit diacak). Hotaru melapor ke Kyo. Pondok itu tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Kato, kurang lebih sekitar 30 menit. Kyo menuju ke pondok itu sendirian, meninggalkan mereka bertiga untuk memeriksa rumah Kato.

_**Di pondok yang terpencil..**_

Yuya terbangun dalam keadaan terikat di sebuah ranjang dan mulut Yuya ditutup serta dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Baju yang dipakainya dilepaskan hanya tersisa pakaian dalamnya. Kato menarik kursi mendekat ke Yuya "Aku melakukan kesalahan ketika memilihmu bukan? Tetapi aku menikmatinya. Kesalahan itu memacu adrenalin. Iya.. pertama aku marah, karena rencanaku gagal. Rencanaku kacau, karena ada anak laki-laki itu. Kemudian aku tahu kamu dalam proteksi polisi. Tidak mudah melacakmu, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil. Aku berhasil mendapatkanmu Yuya. Ini kehormatan bagimu, aku akan bercinta denganmu sambil melihatmu. Aku benar-benar akan melihatmu Yuya. Aku tidak akan melihat Riichi khusus malam ini." Kato mendekati Yuya dan mulaai menindihi Yuya serta melepas penutup mulut Yuya. "Kenapa?" Yuya bertanya. "Karena aku terobsesi dengan Riichi. Sebelum aku bercinta terakhir kali dengan Riichi, aku berada di atasnya. Aku suka di atas. Aku memegang kendali. Aku suka perasaan itu. Aku tidak pernah bisa memuaskan hasratku kalau tidak bersama Riichi. Tapi malam ini, sesuai janjiku, aku akan melihatmu Yuya. Setelah kuperhatikan, Dari semua wanita, kamulah yang paling mirip dengan Riichi." Dia mulai melepaskan bra punya Yuya. "aku tidak pernah menyangka teman polisimu datang menginterogasiku. Aku panik dan aku tahu saatnya aku pergi dan mengakhiri semua di sini. Kamu adalah korban terakhirku. Dan aku akan melihatmu. Kamu terasa terhormat kan?" setelah mengatakn itu Kato menyentuh payudara Yuya dan memainkannya. Yuya merasa jijik dengan sentuhan Kato. Yuya tidak ingin tubuhnya disentuh orang lain selain Kyo. _"Kyo.. tolong aku, temukan aku secepatnya." _Yuya berdoa sambil ketakutan. Seolah-olah doanya terkabul, terdengar pintu Pondok didobrak.

_BRAKKKKKK_

Bunyi pintu dibanting, Kato kaget dan mulai panik. "Brengsek." Kato turun, mengambil pistol yang disimpan. "Yuya, kamu akan melihat teman polisimu mati di depan matamu, dan setelah itu aku bisa memilikimu sepenuhnya." Kato mulai tenang, dan bersiap menghadapi orang yang datang " Kyo, tidak akan kalah sama orang jahat seperti kamu. Kyo adalah orang kuat. Dia akan mengalahkanmu dengan mudah." Mendengar itu, Kato mempertimbangkannya dan dia melepaskan ikatan Yuya daan menyandera Yuya yang setengah telanjang. "Kita lihat, bagaimana teman polisimu menghadapi situasi ini. Hahaha.."

Kyo menemukan Yuya. Dia melihat Yuya yang setengah telanjang kemudian melihat Kato. Kyo mulai menggelap melihat Kato yang menyandera dan menyentuh Yuya. "kembalikan wanitaku." Kyo menggeram. Kato sedikit takut, tapi dia berhasil menenangkan diri. Sambil menggeleng-nggeleng Kato berkata "Buang pistolmu, dan tendang ke sini. Kita tidak ingin teman kecilmu ini terluka kan. Kalau kau menembakku, tanpa sadar aku akan menarik pelatuk dan Yuya akan mati bersamaku." Kyo menurutinya dan melihat Yuya "Aku percaya padamu Kyo." Yuya mengatakan itu tanpa suara. Dan Kyo tersenyum tipis. "Inikah Kyo? Bukan orang yang terlalu kuat kan? Dia yang melindungimu? Hahaha.." Kato yang meremehkan Kyo sedikit mengendurkan pegangannya terhadap Yuya. Melihat kesempatan, Kyo bertindak dengan cepat. Dia menarik Yuya dan melemparkan menjauh dari Kato. Kato tersentak, tetapi sudah terlambat. Kyo yang di atas Kato mulai meringis. Dia berhasil menjauhkan pistol Kato dan mulai memukulnya bertubi-tubi Kato hingga Kato tergeletak. Kyo merasa tidaak puas, Kyo masih marah dan Kyo ingin membunuhnya. Tetapi Yuya memeluk Kyo dari belakang "Kyo.. sudah cukup.. aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang.. dia tidak akan melukaiku lagi." Kata-kata Yuya menenangkan Kyo. Kyo menjauh dari Kato dan melihat Yuya, memeriksa Yuya. Begitu melihat Yuya tidak apa, perasaan lega membanjiri Kyo. Ketika Kyo ingin mencium Yuya, dia mendengar banyak kaki melangkah "Sial, mereka selalu datang di waktu yang salah." Kyo mengutuki mereka. Yuya lagi memikirkan maksud perkataan Kyo. Akhirnya dia tahu, siapa yang dimaksud Kyo. Akari, Akira dan Bon datang serentak bersamaan. Yuya hanya tertawa ringan.

Mereka menemukan Kyo, Yuya dan Kato yang tergeletak dan terluka parah. Mereka saling tukar pandangan dan mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka hanya mengangguk-angguk tersenyum. Akira tiba-tiba berteriak "Aaaaaaaaaaaa…Yuya.. kenapa kamu tidak memakai apa2 di bagian atas?" Akira menutup mata dan berwajah merah sekali seperti kepiting rebus. Meskipun Yuya menghadap Kyo, tetapi semua bisa melihat punggung telanjang Yuya. Bon hanya bersiul dan Akari mengagumi punggung Yuya yang mulus. "Mulus sekalii." Yuya yang sadar akan hal itu, juga mulai memerah dan tanpa sadar merapat ke Kyo sepeeti minta perlindungan. "Kalian keluar dari kamar ini." Kyo menggeram. "periksa pondok ini. Temukan apapun yang bisa didapat." Mereka bertiga cepat berlari keluar dengan wajah tegang dan sedikit pucat.

Setelah mereka bertiga pergì "_dogface.. _pakai bra-mu, dan pakai ini unuk menutupi tubuhmu. Kamu hari ini sudah terlalu banyak memamerkan tubuhmu" Kyo mengatakan itu degan cemberut sambil melemparkan jaketnya ke Yuya. "namaku Yuya, dasar Kyo bodoh. Dan bukan mauku juga kok memamerkan tubuhku." Yuya membalasanya dengan cemberut, memakai pakaian dalam dan jaket. Yuya mulai berjalan keluar sendirian meninggalkan Kyo di kamar itu, Kyo menarik Yuya sehingga Yuya melihat ke Kyo. "Ingat ini _dogface. _Kamu milikku, Cuma aku yang boleh melihat tubuh telanjangmu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyo mencium Yuya. Yuya membalas ciuman itu. Ciuman itu pendek. Yuya kembali tersenyum merangkul lengan Kyo dan mengatakan "terima kasih Kyo.."

Sisa malam hari itu, Muramasa dan Hotaru datang menyusul ke pondok. Melihat Yuya duduk ditemani Kyo. Muramasa mendekat dan memeluk Yuya sambil mengatakan "syukurlah, kamu baik-baik saja." begitu juga Hotaru. Ketika memeluk Yuya "hmmmmm… hmmm.." Yuya bertanya ada apa. Hotaru menjawab "tadi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku lupa. Ya sudahlah. Aku hanya peluk kamu saja." Hotaru memeluk sebentar dan melepaskannya. Yuya yang melihat tingkah aneh Hotaru hanya menggeleng-nggeleng kepala. Akari, Bon dan Akira menemukan mayat-mayat perempuan di halaman belakang. Mayat itu semua ditumpuk menjadi satu. Hotaru memeriksa mayat itu dan mengidentifikasinya. Mereka menyelesaikan dan menutup kasus itu, Kato dibawa dan hanya melihat mereka (Yuya, kyo, dkk.) dengan tatapan marah.


	8. EPILOG

**EPILOG**

_**Di bar punya Yuki..**_

Sasuke yang sudah sehat kembali bekerja. Ternyata, banyak pelanggan wanita dari bar itu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Mereka beserta Yukimura merayu dan menggoda Sasuke, hingga berwajah merah. Yuya senang melihatnya. Sikap Sasuke ke Yuya juga sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Hubungan kakak-adik itu tidak akan terpisahkan. Yuya sendiri juga kembali ke aktivitas sepeerti biasa. Tidak pernah ada yang mengira bahwa pernah terjadi kejadian yang buruk menimpanya. Semua bagikan mimpi buruk. Tetapi karena kejadian itu, Kyo dibawa kepadanya atau sebaliknya. Yuya sekarang bersama dengan Kyo. Yuya menyewakan tempat tinggalnya. Yuya hidup dengan Kyo. Kebersamaan Kyo dan Yuya tidak mengejutkan banyak orang. Justru mereka digoda oleh semua, sambil mengatakan "akhirnya" bahkan Akari bertanya bagaimana bercinta dengan Kyo, Bon menimpali Kyo kuat berapa ronde dan mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyo tidak bereaksi hanya tersenyum tipis, tetapi Yuya bereaksi. Yuya yang salah tingkah, mukanya memerah ketika mereka semua menggodanya. Semua ikut bahagia untuk mereka . Yuya melihat Kyo, Akari, Akira dan Hotaru di ujung bar sambil tersenyum. Yuya senang bekerja di sini. Karena di sini dia mendapatkan keluarga. Yuya berjalan ke piano daan memainkan lagu _I'll be there for you_ (_by the Rembrandts)_.

_**Di tempat tidur Kyo dan Yuya**_

"Ahh.. capeknya.. aku mau tidur." "_dogface.. _hari masih pagi.. memang kamu nenek-nenek?" "Aku bukan nenek-nenek, aku jauh lebih mudah dari kamu dan aku lebih kuat." "Oh yaa.."Alis Kyo terangkat dan menindihi Yuya. "Aku ingin membuktikannya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyo menciumnya, dan mulai melepaskan pakaian dalam mereka dan mereka mulai bercinta lagi. Sebelum mereka tertidur mengakhiiri malam itu dan siap menuju hari esok, Kyo memegang tangan Yuya dan menyelipkan cincin ke jari Yuya. Yuya terkejut dan menangis bahagia. Hadiah dari Kyo yang pertama. Yuya melihat cincin itu dan melihat tulisan yang berada di cincin itu. _"Forever Kyo x Yuya"_. Yuya memeluk Kyo dan dia baru menyadari kalau Kyo ternyata memakai cincin yang sama.Tanda simbolis Kyo milik Yuya dan Yuya milik Kyo.


End file.
